Reverse Ending
by Uwuraka owochako
Summary: In the Multiverse, there is a world very similar to the one we know, where Leo Valdes defeats Gaea, resulting in his life, then eventually Jason's in the Burning Maze. But what if that never happened? What if instead of only one year on the Argo, it was 5? (if you don't know the theory of the Multiverse, look it up- its really interesting)
1. Chapter 1

Jason

When Piper asked me to simultaneously hold her, pride the winds, and create storm clouds, I obliged. I take full responsibility for what happened. Aka, it was too hard and i got too dizzy. I fell and was still holding Piper. Luckily Percy saw what was happening and caught me and piper with a giant wave, and delivered us to safety. Well, as safe as that can be in a giant monster fight.

"Jason! I was thinking that we could create a giant storm thingy again, like we did to get the Romans off our backs! To storm or fire the world must fall right? We're storm, together!" shouted.

"Didn't we like, almost die at that time? What happens if we fail?" I asked, while smashing a monster to bits.

Percy shrugged. "For the fate of the world, I'd gladly die. I know you'd too."

Percy has a point there.

"Worth a shot," I responded.

At that moment, Annabeth raced up to Percy, drenched in sweat. I saw Percy make a grab for something in his pocket, suddenly pale. I decided to give them a moment and beat up some more monsters.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

"Annabeth I have… something to tell you"

I got sweaty. I love Anna, but I was afraid of what she might say.

Annabeth smiled. "You look a bit nervous there Seaweed Brain. You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Umm"

I got down on one knee. Annabeth gasped and I started shaking. I pulled out the box that the ring was contained in.

"Annabeth, I love you. I have for 10 years. Honestly there is nothing left for me to say." Annabeth knelt down with me.

"I know what I say. Yes! I loved you from the beginning." She put on the ring and stood up. Annabeth giggled and pulled me into a kiss. Then Jason appeared again.

"Percy! C'mon!" He shouted. My heart sunk. What if I died? Annabeth would be a widow before we even got married. Needless to say, there will be no world if we don't try. I made up my mind. I was going.

"Let's go."

"Go where Perseus?" Annabeth asked, tapping her foot on the ground.

"I love you." I kissed her, and pulled away. "I promise I will come back to you."

"Hey! Princess of Potty Sludge!" called Jason. I nodded at Jason, and he summoned a big storm cloud. I started to create waves, to finish the hurricane effect.

Gaea screamed, which was not helpful because this storm is hard to maintain and her scream shook the earth.

She lunged and at first I didn't know what was happening. My muscles felt weak from the effort of maintaining the storm. That's when I heard Leo's scream.

"Decimate me and he dies too. Your choice, Perseus Jackson."

I was split. On the one hand, Gaea dies. On the other one, so does Leo.

The battle stopped. The fate of the world was in my hands.

"I'll let your friends go, I won't destroy this place… but you can never return." She said

I couldn't handle the stress. Jason and I were already on our knees, and I don't know how much longer I could hold out.

"Jason," I panted.

Jason looked at me like 'don't screw up'.

Thanks buddy.

I yelled and the hurricane dissipated. "Let…him...go." I said through deep breaths.

Gaea smiled. "If you insist." She dropped Leo straight over an angry horde of monsters.

"Leo!" I shouted. "This is going to hurt tomorrow." I muttered under my breath. I thrust out my hand and caught him and all of the demigods I could, including me, and thrust us on the Argo. Jason and I were sprawled on the deck too exhausted to move. With the little amount of strength I had, I sent a tidal wave to send us far away from camp half blood. Then I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING! All credit goes to Rick Riordan**

Annabeth

"Piper! Help me take the boys to sickbay." I draped Percy's arm around my shoulders, and Piper did the same with Jason.

Leo was clutching his arm while running around the boat trying to see how functional it was. Percy's wave got us to a random body of water, and he was probably trying to figure out which one.

"Leo, you should probably get that arm checked out, it looks bad," I said.

Leo looked at his arm self-concisely. "Meh. I'll be fine." He said

I shrugged and walked down the steps to get to the sickbay.

Percy's wave grabbed random demigods that were probably closest to him. All 7 of the "original" demigods, plus Will and Nico. Will is a lifesaver, because he has helped a lot of the demigods who've been injured by Percy's sloppy wave precision. I can't really blame his accuracy because 1; he was practically brain-dead at that point and 2; he's my boyfriend. I mean fiancé .

I had no idea what made him spring the question. Change terrifies me. I would never admit it to the old Seaweed Brain, but I was scared of doing something wrong. I could tell he was too.

All of a sudden, Piper squealed. I almost dropped the unconscious Percy.

"Piper what is it?! What's wrong?" I asked startled. I'd been so lost in my thoughts (and apparently so had Piper) I hadn't realized we made it to sickbay. I set Percy down on the cot and Piper did the same for Jason, who immediately passed out.

"Oh nothing's wrong with me, im fine… but when were you going to tell me you were engaged to Percy?! I mean it's obvious! You have an engagement ring on, your blushing hard, and you… look really worried. Are you ok?" Piper's tone went from delighted, to concerned in seconds flat. I sat down hard on the chair on his bedside and put my head in my hands.

It was all so confusing. We lost the war to save Leo, Percy asked me to marry him, and everything was moving so fast.

"I'm so confused. Me and Percy, were so young… but were demigods, so were practically 55 and," I took a breath "I just want someone to tell me what to do." I looked up at my friend. "What do I do?"

Piper sighed. "Why are you venting to me?"

I looked at her funnily. "Huh?" I asked. I didn't understand what Piper was getting at. I hate not understanding.

"Talk to your soon-to-be-husband" Piper said, smiling.

I took a deep breath and returned her smile.

"Your right" I told her. I glanced at my passed out fiancé. He looked so pale.

Then, Leo's voice disturbed the still silence.

"All _conscious_ demigods please report to the mess hall for 'war council'. Fun!"

Piper sniggered. "That was just dripping with sarcasm." she commented.

I smiled too. "Thanks for the relationship advice. You sounded just like your mom," I teased. Piper _hates_ being compared to her mother.

"Katropis is only an arms reach away, Annabeth." she threatened, but I knew she was joking.

"So c'mon. Were already late, and you know what hedge will do to us if we're alone together." I said

"True." she said smiling. As we tramped up the stairs, I saw Will helping Leo out with his arm. This basically means Will tailing Leo while he runs around making repairs.

I sighed. Back to chaos. And I should know. I've met Chaos. Not fun.

War council. Fun.

**FYI guys- travel back to chapter 1… I meant ride not pride. and... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm gonna put up a profile pic. If it's yours, tell me and I will give you full credit ;)**

Leo

I felt like a screw-up. Ok, let me specify, because I usually feel like one. If it wasn't for me, Percy wouldn't have had to make that impossible decision. Then he wouldn't be in sickbay.

Ok he'd probably be in sickbay, but not for suffering as much as he probably is. I probably shouldn't have called this council/dinner, since both of the guys who usually take charge are out of commission, but lucky me, Annabeth took charge. She was wearing a pretty ring on her left hand. Was it always there? She must've caught me looking at it, because she quickly put her hands under the table. Weird.

"So. We are so dead." she began.

"Preach sister!" I called through a mouthful of spaghetti. Annabeth rolled her eyes, but I thought I saw a smile playing on her lips. Mission accomplished. I use humor as a weapon, and it usually works. Or makes people wanna kill me.

"What do we do?" asked Frank. He was eating some sort of dumplings. Seriously… I never got that guy. I'll admit, my humor toward him isn't exactly the nicest, but that guy can be scary, which was funny because… never mind.

"Ok.. but seriously-" I started

Annabeth raised her eyebrows in mock surprise. "You can be serious?"

"Ha ha" I said "but what do we do? We can't go back to camp! She'll destroy it and everyone there! Besides, Percy" I faltered. It was my fault Percy agreed to the terms. "Agreed to her terms." I finished lamely. I couldn't bring myself to look at Annabeth.

When I looked up, her eyes were still as stormy as ever, but she was smiling.

"She didn't swear on the Styx!" Annabeth said.

There were a lot of "ohhhhhh"s when she said that.

Coach finally spoke up. "I think we should talk about it tomorrow, and then we can discuss the many gruesome ways Gaea will die." that's coach for you. Not gross at all right?

And just like that, the council adjourned. The demigods ate in silence until Will(?) cleared his throat. "Where are Nico and I going to stay? I'm pretty sure this isn't a one day thing."

"True." Annabeth said. "Percy and I ca-"

Coach interrupted with a loud cough. "You most certainly will not young lady." he said firmly.

Annabeth glanced at him and said in a dangerous voice, "Follow me."

They argued by the door. Ok, argued is an overstatement. Annabeth said 3 words and showed him her hand. Hedge opened his mouth wide, then nodded. They came back to the table and said, "Percy and Annabeth will room. Will you can have Annabeth's old one. Nico, you can have the spare room." Everyone stared at Annabeth. How did she break through Hedge's crazy strict rules?

She cleared her throat. "Meeting adjourned!" she said in a falsely cheery voice, and excused herself. The rest of us followed. I headed to the engine room and tried to sleep. The only thought going through my head was 'here we go again'.

Then I fell asleep

**That's all for today people! Peace. Also, I apologize for the bad jokes. I'm not funny.**


	5. Chapter 5

**this is for yesterday when i didn't publish anything, even though i said i would. the longest chapter yet.**

Piper

2 weeks. It had been 2 weeks since everyone had re-boarded the Argo. 2. Weeks. Not one word about any engagement. I was pretty sure the only people that knew were me, and Coach Hedge.

Maybe Jason, but I expect not, seeing as both he and Percy re-created the storm that drove away the Romans. It almost worked, except that Percy was put in an impossible situation, and it was too much for Jason. I was confused as to why it seemed to sap Percy's strength even further, until Annabeth explained personal/excessive loyalty was his fatal flaw. It was basically draining his life force.

Anyway, nothing. Oh no. I'm starting to sound like my mom. Obsessed with other people's personal life. Was my mom influencing me? Ahhh! Where's my anti-Aphrodite pills?

A couple days ago, Gaea sent a 'message' through a monster (that we killed) that Gaea was hungry for more demigod blood. War council/lunch that day sucked.

_Flashback_

"Gaea's out for more blood. Demigods have a lot of it, and we spill a lot too. What are we supposed to do?" said Percy. Maybe he was just worried about staying alive long enough to get married, or maybe Tartarus changed him, I don't know, but he had become a lot more serious since the beginning of the first Argo trip.

"And she almost got some." Annabeth remarked, looking at the little vial of Leo and Hazel's blood.

"Yeah. Thanks for taking the needle for us guys." Percy said.

"No problem!" Hazel told them.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious your blood is more pricey than ours. You've seen the inside of Tartarus for crying out loud!" Leo said.

Annabeth's expression of mild amusement fell. Percy looked extremely angry.

"Leo…" Jason put his fingers on his temples in complete exasperation..

Leo screwed up. Bad. He didn't understand. "Leo, can I talk to you?" I asked, in a gentle voice.

"Sure pipes." he responded.

We walked around the corner and went out onto the deck.

"Leo, Tartarus… it changed them. It hurt them. It made them inseparable. But above all, it broke them. Whenever the subject comes up, they argue. Like, bad. Automatic reflex I guess." I said. That's when the crash happened

"What was that?!" Leo shouted.

"That's them" I responded.

Sure enough my boyfriend came running up to me. My charmspeak was the only thing that could snap them out of it.

"Who's the victim this time?" I asked. "Percy?"

Jason looked bewildered. "It's Annabeth. Sort of. Its kinda like they're even."

Oh no.

"How many people know Annabeth?! I thought we agreed to keep it a secret until this whole mess was over!"

"I'm sorry _Seaweed Brain._ I didn't realize that Piper figured it out, and I thought you'd be pleased that I told Hedge so we could share a room. Unless that isn't what you want anymore?" Annabeth's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

If this escalated any further, one of them might break off the engagement.

"Maybe I never should've pro-" Percy started talking, and if the couple wanted to keep it under wraps they were going to get married, I thought it'd be best if I intervened.

"Hold it!" I said clearly and loudly.

Their expressions cleared. Hazel and Frank exchanged confused glances. Leo looked really guilty. Jason looked like he was happy it was over. I probably looked the same.

"Annabeth, i am so sorry." Percy said. Annabeth shook her head, on the verge of tears.

"No, I never should've told anyone. That was a decision we had to make, together."

Everyone tentatively sat back down.

Frank said, " ummm… what was that about?"

"Nothing." Percy and Annabeth said together.

_Flashback end_

So, yeah. Pretty crazy, right? All in all though, we still had no idea how to stop us from bleeding out in combat. Little did we know, was that gaea had other plans for taking our blood.

**Wow what a wicked case of writer's block! Ouch! This chapter is probably not my finest, but is the longest. Also, if you can give a good suggestion for the wedding, you will get a random demigod in my story in your honor! just put your demigod's name and parent and gender and in the story your character goes!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hazel

Gaea is after Percy and Annabeth's blood. Ok

We're back on the Argo. Sure

Annabeth and Percy are acting strange? Bring it on.

The one thing I don't understand? Why we have to be overseas. Constantly.

I can deal with the everyday motion sickness, but being on a boat out at sea 24/7? I did not sign up for that.

As I made my fifth barf rounds of the morning, I started to wonder. About 2 weeks ago, when I took that needle for Percy. I didn't want to admit it, but… I don't know how many more I could take. I'm afraid of needles. Of course I am. I died and came back. I'm the daughter of hell. My half brother is emo. And gay, which was scandalous in my time. So of course my fear has to be so irrational and stupid, because I've lived through so much. Ugh. Maybe the barf is adling my brains.

At that moment the ship lurched to a stop. Leo sounded the "Everybody on Deck" alarm. The demigods raced to the decks and tried to figure out why the alarm went off. It was early in the morning, and that doesn't agree with tense half-bloods. Jason's hair was uncombed, and Piper still had her pajamas on. Frank had a combination of armor and clothes on. Leo stood on deck, next to the alarm, looking exhausted, but excited. Nico… well, he looked the same as always, but a bit more grouchy. Will(?) had ambrosia and nectar in his hands. Apparently he was restocking our supplies. (Thank the gods we had a medic on board now.) Coach Hedge looked sleep deprived and was clutching a piece of paper. Percy and Annabeth looked like they hastily put clothes on, and both looked a little flustered. What that's about I don't know. And me, well, I've been up for hours hurling, so I don't know how I looked.

"What's the emergency Leo?" Asked Percy sounding annoyed. Annabeth was fidgeting with her ring. As far as I can tell, solid gold with a pearl and diamond.

"I've figured it out! After a lot of charting and such,(that's right! Your boy Leo did manual labor!) this is the next place Gaea will attack. Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Russia."

**Sorry about the short chapter everyone, I just wanna get to Annabeth's. I'm excited for it. **


	7. Chapter 7

Frank

Russia? Why not Canada? Or China?

"Ok… one more time?" asked Percy, standing on the deck.

Leo sighed

"Basically using a circle abrasion-"

"He means triangular algorithm." Corrected Annabeth

"Yeah. That. Basically out of all the times we've seen Gaea, we can chart stuff and get an idea of where she'll be next."

"Huh. Leo, that was actually smart." Said Piper, approval in her voice. Honestly, in my opinion- it wasn't too bad of an idea. And that guy had some serious wack ideas.

"Also-the most demigods live in Russia, and Gaea want more blood, right?"

"Wow Leo… have you slept at all this week?" I asked.

His mouth dropped open. "It's been a week?"

Now I knew where the smell was coming from. Everyone backed away from Leo.

"Great job Leo." Annabeth said. "You don't by chance have a map of Russia do you?"

As Annabeth accepted the map she said, " Russia is huge, and not to mention we don't speak the same language. But if Gaea's going to be anywhere, it's going to be symbolic. She's going to appear at "Church of the Savior on Spilled Blood"

Piper whistled appreciatively.

"Ever think about being a detective after this is all over?" I asked

She blushed. "You mean IF this is all over."

"Always the optimist aren't you Annabeth?" Leo muttered.

"What did you say Leo Valdez?" She said, in a dangerously calm voice.

"Damn Leo! Busted" I said, laughing.

Everyone gasped.

"What?" I asked

"You just swore" Percy said, bewildered.

"He's human!" Leo shouted

Gasps again. "Oh come on guys, we already knew that." Said Hazel, quick to get over her inexplicable shock.

"Ok… all weirdness aside, who wants to explore Russia?" asked Jason.

"Want is a strong word" reasoned Piper.

Yes it was. So we headed off on an hour journey, anxiously flying to the bloody church.

We hovered over the church and let down the ladder. Once we got into the church, we all sucked in our breaths.

"Ok. Wow. This is huge" stated Piper.

Huge was an understatement. The ceiling was a mile high, with artistic paintings that put the Mona Lisa to shame.

On the "altar" there were fresh flowers and, you guessed it, more paintings. It was all really unnerving. That's when we heard the smash. The fight has begun.

**Omg guys i'm so sorry for not updating in forever, i was just adjusting to middle school, so to make it up to you- if your an anime lover, i'm doing a bnha fanfic. If your not… sucks for you. This is literally not even at the best part yet though XD.**


	8. Chapter 8

Jason

"Quick, outside!" yelled a voice.

We all jumped, and I saw Nico, he had tagged along. None of us knew it. That kid was seriously starting to get some major scary props. With a cold pale face and his Stygian iron sword hanging at his belt, he was starting to radiate power, like Plu- sorry, Hades himself.

"Nico! What are you doing here?!" Percy whisper-hissed.

"I couldn't stay on board with hedge anymore! His 'sea shanties' were driving me insane!" Nico countered. We winced in sympathy. We've all had to deal with that crap. Most times I was half-conscious, but still.

"Ok fine- let's go."

We darted outside. The cool wind slapped my face, and so did the scent of 4,000 monsters.

"Oh no."

Piper summed it up pretty well. Oh, no.

"Listen, team, this is what we're gonna do. Obviously, we need something to take down Gaea, maybe we could-" Annabeth's eyes widened as she said it, but went back into command mode. "We can't stop Gaea head-on, but we can waste her forces. The plan? Kill as many monsters as you can."

"We can do that Nico said, summoning the dead, hundreds at a time.

"They won't last long, use them for as long as possible," he said, sweat already dripping down his neck.

We nodded at each other and ran in different directions.

I met emposai and many cyclopses and too many monsters to count.

I saw Annabeth struggling with a cyclops, and Leo holding his own against a very ancient-looking monster.

If my friends died, well, I couldn't forgive myself. It was only a matter of time. The prophecy hinted strongly at that.


	9. Chapter 9

Percy

Slash. Jab. Swipe. Repeat. This was just easy for me. I feel my best at the battle. It was going great for me, but that can't be said for everyone. As I was doing my slash, jab, swipe, repeat method and basically destroying everything in sight, I felt a funny cold feeling on the back of my neck.

As I felt this, Annabeth came into my line of vision.

"Percy!" she called. She had a bloody gash across her face, and her hair was falling out of her rubberband. In other words, she looked knockout gorgeous.

"I need- I need to tell you how to defeat the giants! We interpreted the storm and fire line all wrong! It's not talking about the demigods of storm and fire. It's talking about the _gods_! It's just a hunch but-" just then Annie got hit over the head by a steel bar.

"Annabeth!" I screamed.

She's- she's she's-

"Bong!"

And it all went black.

**Enjoy this until I write the climax! I just about gave up, but im back. I promise to never give up on a story!**


End file.
